The one with the pack roadtrip
by SlytherinCullen
Summary: A rather silly road trip fic. Featuring Derek's passion for musicals, Isaac's soft side, Allison alive and jealous, a side order of stydia, and some scira to complete possibly my worst/best fic yet.


**AN: just a funny teen wolf story about a road trip to Mexico. Based in happy land were Isaac is not gone and Allison lives**

**please read and review**

Stiles checked the time on his watch, he drummed impatiently on his steering wheel.

"We're gonna be late!"

"Late for what?" Derek retorted, "your schedule?"

"this road trip has been planned precisely," Stiles argued, "but until Allison decides to come downstairs us four are stuck running late for my road trip schedule."

"why am I here on you scheduled road trip," Derek enquired, "I have so many better things I could do in this time."

"you have to be here to help Lydia," Scott soothed, " we need to find the oracle to help explain her banshee powers. Lydia needs to stay safe"

"okay but did the oracle have to live in Mexico?" Derek whinged.

"shut-up Derek!" Lydia shrieked rolling her eyes, "you're so ugly."

"not my problem!" Derek retorted.

"ohhh burn!" Isaac observed.

"what is the purpose of you, your sooooo ugly!" Lydia groaned.

"no bickering!" Stiles authoritized, with all the authority of a road trip organiser.

The plan was to drive for several days to make it to Mexico where the oracle could work with Lydia on controlling said banshee powers.

Allison applied a coat of lip gloss, pushing her breasts up to display her cleavage. Derek was tired of waiting and had come up to get her. "You look Hot", Derek replied.

"Uggh Derek! Stop sneaking up on me!" Allison whined covering her naked body.

"My life is so unfair, you are mean to me and your aunty is a bitch!" Derek broke down in tears.

"it's okay Derek," Allison soothed, "I know your relationship with my aunt wasn't smooth but she's changed. And when we visit her on the way you'll have to deal with any feelings you have for her."

"okay," Derek stopped crying, "shall we go,"

Allison grabbed her suitcase and headed downstairs and climbed into stiles jeep.

THEY WERE OFF.

The car was arranged thus: Lydia in the front next to Stiles, who was driving seeing as it's his jeep. Derek was on the other side of Lydia moodily glancing out of the window pensively. In the back area Scott and Kira and Aliison and Isaac. Kira was sitting too close to Scott for Allisons taste.

"I wish Aiden come have come" Lydia voiced her opinion, side-eying Stiles to gauge his reaction (they had recently engaged in a hot make-out session in Peter's garage and hadn't spoken about it since it happened)

"Me too" Stiles alleged danger in his voice. The tension was physical between them.

Isaac saw Allison's pained expression looking at Kira and Scott's enclasped hands.

"I know your upset about your father's passing" Isaac began

"Woah. Way to kill the mood." Derek said

Allison breathed out dramatically "I'm dealing with it. It's just hard sometimes like I need someone to hold me."

Isaac's eyes widened "I'm here"

"Yeah…" Allison looked wistfully at Scott.

"If you ever need to talk…"

Allison ignored him and continued fantisising about when Scott has looked at her like he was looking at Kira, she was over it but she didn't want to see him _fawning_ over Kira like she was _special _to him. She, Allison, was Scott's first love… and first loves are forever. Allison pouted sexily and fluttered her eyelashes at Scott. Kira took it the wrong way:

"do you need a tampon Allison, because I sense your menstruating. It a kitsitnay thing. I can also sense boners." Kira looked at Derek as he stared out the window; hoodie on lap.

"I am menstaruting thanks for telling everyone," Allison began

"It's okay Allison, this is a safe space," Isaac said

"Whut?" Allison said,

"This is awks" Stile said "put the radio on"

Lydia twirled the knob on the radio it fell off. "I'll sing instead" She said grinning

"Lydia's a great singer!" Kira offered

_You don't know her, bitch. _Alison thought. "I know she's amazing, She should go on x-facter"

Stiles smiles at Lydia "I'm not really in the mood" Lydia says shyly "I'm not that good" Her eyelashes swept down as she looked at the floor, embarrassed

"Near, Far wherevvvvveeer you are, and I knowwwwww…" Derek began

"SHUT-UP DEREK!"

"We want Lydia not you!"

"But jack's gone," Derek tearfully took the tissue offered to him by Isaac

"safe space dude!" Issac said patting Derek's mournful face.

The pulled onto the motorway and decided to play eyespy

"I spy with my little eye, Allison looked around something, "beginning with SC!"

"ohhh two letters, hard."

"yes, what I can see is hard!" Allison giggled coyly.

"Salt crystals!" Lydia proposed…. Nope

"Scott's coat" Kira suggested sliding her hand inside said garment… nope

"Stiles' car?" Isaac smiled… nope, not even close

"Sodium Chloride" Lydia suggested smartly…. Nope

"I keep thinking it must be penis related but I don't know what would begin with SC" Derek said, he had been previously ignoring this game and now he looked enchantingly puzzled.

"SCOTT'S CROTCH! Stiles announced triumphantly.

"pesky kids!" Allison scowled looking at stiles and Derek.

The car journey continued escalating into a game of top five.

"let's see…" Lydia began, "Aidan, maybe Jackson, Gunner, Clint, and…" Stiles fingernails sank into the leather upholstery. "I don't know… SCOTT?" she giggled. Stiles; cried inwardly.

"Isaac, do best childhood memories" Lydia said without thinking "OH MY GOD I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON" She corrected herself "Isaac I'm sorry."

"It's okay. This car is a sanctuary" Isaac smiled softly "Ice-cream at the zoo with my mom. School plays. Watching _The Lion King_. When I made the Lacrosse team. First date with Allison."

"Aw" everyone alleged in Unison

"Derek, top five funny moments," Kira giggled, she loved top five

"urrm," the dark male repositioned his hoodie, "there was this one time I played the triangle for Paige…" he spent a moment collecting himself, "Oh yeah! When me and my dead sister went to the doctors to get our MMR vaccines she bit me, that was funny." He stared out the window remorsing the second loss, "hahahaha… oh god… Stiles do you remember that time when I asked you to cut my arm..hahaha… off! Oh god… good times…" Derek stared at the slight scar on his arm. "Urrmm… I faked my own death one time… or twice… or that time I actually nearly died… omg lol to the max.. hahahaha."

Everyone was silent for several moments.


End file.
